tv_shows_and_moviesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Big Sleep
"The Big Sleep" is the third episode of the first season of Total Drama ''. The teams first challenge is to run in a twenty kilometer around the lake, the second challenge is to eat a huge meal, the third and final challenge is to stay awake on the Awake-A-Thon, meanwhile, Eva has some anger issues, she told her team to stay when she finds her MP3, she was sabotaged by Heather. After Heather gave Eva her MP3 player back, she was eliminated. Synospis The episode starts with Chris waking up the two teams by blowing a horn. Leshawna abruptly wakes up, hits her head on the top bunk, and angrily asks Chris if they're keeping farm hours. Ignoring her, Chris announces that the next challenge begins in one minute with a twenty kilometer run around the lake. Owen asks if there's breakfast, and Chris says there will be after completing the challenge. A grumpy Eva attempts to punch Chris upon hearing this, but is held back by Duncan and Geoff. In the confessional, Courtney advises that Eva needs to control her anger better, stating an incident when Eva threw her suitcase at a window and broke a lock on one of the girls' bathroom doors. The run begins, with some campers actually running, and others simply walking. Heather sees a breathless Owen licking a puddle, but when he tries to explain his condition, she walks on him while continuing on, citing his condition to be overeating. Afterward, the tired campers gather in the main lodge, with an unconscious Noah being carried by Owen to a table where he, Leshawna, and Harold, attempt to revive him. Because the Screaming Gophers finished before Harold, they think they have won the challenge and earned invincibility. Chris interrupts their celebration, revealing that the run was not the challenge, and unveils a delicious banquet for the campers to eat. The campers descend upon the banquet, grateful to eat real food after a week of Chef's disgusting meals. Once they finish, Chris announces the real challenge, called the Awake-A-Thon, where the last person awake wins the challenge for his or her team. The twenty-kilometer run and the banquet was to make it even more difficult for the campers to stay awake. When asked by Trent, Gwen predicts that it'll take an hour, maybe less, before everyone falls asleep. Twelve hours into the challenge, Chris notes that all twenty-one campers are still awake, but Owen quickly becomes the first one to succumb to slumber. Heather muses in the confessional about setting up an alliance, with someone desperate or dumb enough to do whatever she says, in order to get into the final three. She asks Beth and Lindsay, and they agree to do so. Lindsay innocently asks if Tyler can join, but is shot down by Heather, citing him being on the other team. On her way to the bathroom, Eva drops her MP3 player, and Heather, well aware of Eva's short temper and conflict with her team, takes and hides it. Heather explains to a confused Lindsay that this would enrage Eva, potentially exasperating the conflict with her team, getting her eliminated, and removing a strong player. The Awake-A-Thon hits the twenty-four hour mark, and seventeen of the twenty-one campers remain awake, with Bridgette, Noah, and Izzy now asleep. Tyler slowly dozes off, but has a nightmare where Katie and Sadie are mauled by a bear. Chris decides to start reading fairy tales to the campers, accompanied by Chef dressed in a tutu and playing the harp in order to lull more campers to sleep. Chef's dancing, and the ''Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy music, makes the campers drowzier. DJ, despite his attempts to stay awake by tying himself to a tree, falls asleep, taking the tree down with him. Courtney tries to keep moving in place constantly in order to stay awake, but eventually falls asleep as well. The score evens up with four Gophers and Bass awake, then Lindsay and Beth fall asleep. Owen is seen sleepwalking in the nude falling off a thousand foot cliff, and swimming upstream with fish, but still doesn't wake up. Trent and Gwen talk to each other to try and stay awake; a potential relationship starting to bud. After fifty-one hours, Gwen, Trent, and Eva notice that Justin has painted his eyelids to look like they're open, so Chris disqualifies him. Eighty-five hours in, Cody has also fallen asleep, and Duncan passes the time by causing a sleeping Harold to wet himself by placing his hand in warm water. Duncan is ecstatic when he realizes the old trick works. Noah awakens to discover he is cuddling Cody and kissing his ear, much to his and Cody's horror. Eventually, Chris suggests the campers that had already fallen asleep take a shower. One hundred hours in, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Eva, and Trent are the only ones left awake. Chris uses his last resort: reading the history of Canada in pop-up book form. This is boring enough to put Eva and Heather to sleep immediately, and, soon after, Trent as well, to Gwen's dismay. After the first chapter, it's down to Gwen and Duncan. After a while, Chris decides to give the two a bathroom break. Duncan tries to hold it, but concedes when Gwen challenges him to hold it for another ten chapters of the pop-up book. Duncan is later found asleep in the stall and this news is announced mere seconds before Gwen falls asleep. Gwen is declared the winner of the Awake-A-Thon, giving the Screaming Gophers invincibility, and causing the Killer Bass to have to eliminate someone. Later that afternoon, Eva is seen throwing things out of her cabin's window, looking for her MP3 player, and accusing her teammates of stealing it. Heather arrives with the MP3 in hand, giving it back to Eva and pretending to have found it nearby the campfire pit. Eva tries to apologize to her team for accusing them, but is only frowned upon. That night, at the campfire ceremony, Chris gives the marshmallows to everyone except Eva, who is eliminated. After screaming at her former teammates and kicking Chris in the shin, Eva boards the Boat of Losers. Afterward, Courtney has a marshmallow toast with her teammates, vowing that her team will not end up in this position again next week. Owen is seen sleeping in a cave as four Sasquatchankwas look at him. One of them pokes him with a stick, causing him to fart. The smell causes them to throw Owen out of the cave, where he stays for the night. Characters * Beth * Bridgette * Chef Hatchet * Chris * Cody * Courtney * DJ * Duncan * Eva * Geoff * Gwen * Harold * Heather * Izzy * Justin * Katie * Leshawna * Lindsay * Noah * Owen * Sadie * Trent * Tyler Trivia General * The bear and Sasquatchanakwa make their debut. * The first alliance of the series is formed. * Owen's rear is shown uncensored. For the rest of the series, it is pixelated when shown. Continuity * This is the first episode in which Emilie-Claire Barlow voices Courtney. * Gwen has her first one-on-one interactions with both her future boyfriends in this episode. References * This episode's title is likely a reference to the 1939 crime novel of the same name, The Big Sleep or the 1946 movie adaptation. * When Chef Hatchet is dancing around in a tutu, the song "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy", from the 1892 ballet, The Nutcracker, is playing. * Trent's favorite song, "She Would Be Loved," is a reference to a real song named, She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5. * Gwen's favorite movie scene is a reference to Crossroads, which starred Britney Spears. * The challenge in this episode may be a reference to the British reality show, Shattered. * The shot of a hallucinating Tyler screaming and holding the sides of his head, along with the eerily-colored and streaked background, is a reference to the famous painting The Scream by Edvard Munch. Goofs * When all the campers are standing in front of the cabins getting ready for the first challenge, Harold is seen walking over to stand next to Eva, but in the next scene Cody is walking over to her and he clearly isn't anywhere nearby in the previous scene. * Chris is wearing shorts when he wakes the campers up. However, when he starts the run around the lake, he is wearing pants. * Courtney says that Eva has only been on Camp Wawanakwa one day, conflicting with Gwen's statement later that they have eaten Chef's food for a week. * When Gwen and Trent see Owen naked, their eyes are wide and the under eye bags are missing. Their eyes also widen when they think Justin is still awake, yet the bags are there. * Despite the Screaming Gophers apparently winning the first challenge, Izzy is not seen with them in the cafeteria. * When the Killer Bass are waving goodbye to Eva, Justin is seen with them, despite being on the other team. * When the campers are sitting in the cafeteria waiting for the others to finish their run, the table on the right has Gwen sitting on the inside row. However, in the next scene, Beth is sitting there. * When Gwen is talking to Trent while attempting to stay awake, the bags under her eyes are missing. However, they instantly show up again on her close up. Trent doesn't have bags at the beginning of the conversation, but later on he does. * At one point, the score stands at nine Gophers to seven Bass. However, these scores are reversed, as there are nine Bass awake (only Bridgette is asleep) to seven Gophers (Owen, Noah, Izzy, and Leshawna are asleep). * When the counter points out that six Gopher campers are still up, there are actually seven awake (Gwen, Trent, Heather, Justin, Lindsay, Beth, and Cody). * When Owen falls asleep, despite being the first one to do so, the scoreboard shows that the Killer Bass are winning ten to nine. * Cody has a gap in his teeth, but when Owen farts in his face, he has a full top row of teeth. * When Eva is throwing things outside trying to find her MP3 Player, she throws Trent's guitar out the window at one point, but Trent is not a Killer Bass. * When Eva smiles as she sees Heather with her MP3 player, her mole is switched to the left side. * When some of the campers fall asleep, there are still bags under their eyes, but when Duncan, Eva, and a few others fall asleep, their bags disappear. * When Noah and Cody begin to wake up, Noah's white undershirt is red. * When Geoff is given his marshmallow he eats it, but at the end when all the Bass are roasting their marshmallows over the campfire he has one again. * When Owen tries to revive Noah, his ear is missing. * When Izzy is sleeping, she is wearing two wristbands despite usually only wearing one on her right wrist. * Eva's hair seems to be longer on the Dock of Shame and when she is boarding the Boat of Losers. Running Gags * Gwen's running gag: ** Owen interrupts Gwen and Trent's moment when he sleepwalks by them naked. * Owen's running gag: ** Owen falls off the cliff while he's sleepwalking. See also Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Beth Category:Episodes focusing on Chris Category:Episodes focusing on Courtney Category:Episodes focusing on Duncan Category:Episodes focusing on Eva Category:Epiaodes focusing on Gwen Category:Episodes focusing on Harold Category:Episodes focusing on Heather Category:Total Drama Island episodes Category:Episodes with eliminations Category:Episodes focusing on Leshawna Category:Episodes focusing on Lindsay Category:Episodes focusing on Trent Category:Episodes focusing on Owen Category:Episodes focusing on all campers